You are tempting me!
by Webdemon
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto are in a talent show. But they are actually gonna show two special girls just how tempting they are to the boys.


Naruto and Sasuke rap in Spanish

I decided to make this one shot for the NaruHina and Sasusaku fans out there. this one's for you. Oh and if you want the English translations submit you request via review and I'll get it as soon as possible. the song "Me estas Tentando" is owned by Wisin y yandel Courtesy of Machete music (For those who don't know as as A/N: I am Guatemalan.)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Their it was. The 20th annual leaf academy talent show has started. Naruto and Sasuke wanted to showcase their talents with a singing duet they practiced together.

they take Spanish class together and are well versed in it. In fact they would sometimes talk to each other in the language just out of habit. But most everyone can understand them.. Well only 2 girls did.

Hyuuga, Hinata: Could not speak but understands it very well. She sits next to naruto in spanish class.

Haruno, Sakura: She is rather versed in the language but refuses to speak it unless Sasuke talks to her in it.

Naruto and Sasuke had sighed their names up for the talent show for 2 reasons. Sasuke wanted to impress one of the most popular girls in school, he wanted to win her over. The other reason Belongs to Naruto and Hinata, Mainly just to expose the fact that he knew she liked him.

"Oye Sasuke you got a song picked out Hermano?" Naruto caught him with a small tackle.

"Yeah ya lo tengo right here. it's new also, from a cd I bought while I was out with Itachi." Sasuke and Itachi were close but Since he is in college they hardly ever got out. Sasuke lives alone with him and it's usually very loud. The Fraternity he joined called "Aka-tsu-ki" was often over and would party very much. Sasuke was a regular guest of honor when he would karaoke for them when they asked for.

"Que bien Sasuke. So did you ask Yoshu to take a look at it for us." Naruto hoped for a positive answer. "Si dice que lo va a aregrarlo pa' nosotros."

"YES I KNEW HE WOULD LOOK AT IT FOR US. It's good since he owes us a favor anyway." He leaped at the help their friend would offer.

"Hey Sasuke Mira que viene." Naruto knugded at his side. "Who's is coming Naruto?"

"It's Sakura. Hey Sakura over here." Sakura ran to Naruto and Sasuke

"Ummmm Hello.....Sasuke..."

"Hey Sakura how are you. Todo bien?" He had a slight blush which accompanied his statement

'I'm fine Sasuke gracias. and hello to you Naruto. How are you?"

"I'm great thanks, And by the way my sister Karin said want's to know if you can come over to my house? My mom wants to see the dress you bought for the talent show, Karin is such a big mouth I swear."

"It's okay Naruto I'll be over before show tonight. Okay?" Sakura gave a reassuring nod.

"Okay then. C'mon Sasuke Vamonos." They were almost about to walk to their next class when Naruto felt a tug at his shoulder .

"HOLD IT NARUTO! Sasuke can I borrow Naruto for a second. Don't worry,you can cover for him since your a class rep right?"

"huh?" Sasuke Looked a bit perturbed. "PLEEEEAAASE." Sakura Looked into Sasuke's eye's with pure innocence.

"Okay okay I'll cover for him. But not because he's my best friend but cause it's you." Sasuke turned his head in a blush.

"GRACIAS!" She winked at Sasuke which made him go even redder. 'Te veo mas tarde Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he was being dragged by Sakura.

"Okay Naruto I'll see you in the music room after school."

**In a room with Naruto and Sakura.**

Naruto was completely confused at his current situation. Normally Sakura would not even give him Naruto a passing glance since she was usually surrounded by her female posse. Naruto never was never on their good side since his was a rather brash guy. Sakura was a good person to him since childhood and now that they were in high school their friendship was wavering. Until he met Sasuke his other childhood friend. He transferred from Sound academy where he was just about to achieve honor roll. For personal reasons he left that school and came to leaf academy and Immediately became friends with Naruto. His popularity with the girls however was a vexing problem.

"Okay Naruto I have known you since we were kids right?"

"Yeah?

"And you know I love you as if you were my brother right?"

"Yeah?"

"And I know you would do anything for me right?"

"GET TO THE POINT WOMAN!"

"Can you do me this REALLY BIG FAVOR?"

"Okay what is it?"

"Can you ummm.....see......if.....Sasuke....is....availab-" her voice lowered at that last part.

"what was that you have to speak louder."

"I SAID TO SEE IF SASUKE IS SINGLE?" She put her hands on her mouth

"Umm.......... He is single.... and he is lookin'....at you?"

"REALLY?"

"Uh..yeah."

"YAY I KNEW IT! HE DOES LIKE ME! THANKS NARUTO."

"But wait......you can't tell him I told you or he'll kill me our of embarrassment." Naruto pleaded.

"OKay okay I won't" Sakura gave him a gentle hug "Thanks Naruto you the best." "No prob sis no prob." Naruto return the hug in a brotherly manner

"Well I don't want to make you anymore late so go to class and by the way, this is for you."

"Hm?" He took a small note from the pink haired beauty and looked at the flap of the paper. "What is this?"

"It's from Hinata Hyuuga ,she sits next to in Spanish class I think." Sakura was walking out the door and glanced back at him. "It's a letter for your eyes only got it?"

"Okay I'll read it later after class." Naruto knew what kind of letter it was knowing her. When she got the courage to actively tell him to his face to say she loved him it was to no avail. Naruto was playing hard to get seeing as though he would rush passed her only shooting a quick hello to her. She always admired his tenacity and drive to be perfect at everything even though he wasn't. Now she is using the letter tactic to win him over. For now he would have to wait for later to read something he already knows about. Stuffing the letter in his pocket he ran out the door that Sakura went out of moments ago.

He walked to his next class to meet up with Sasuke and his other friend Shikamaru Nara .Shikamaru was the host of the talent show and was getting things setup during their band class time.

"Yo Sasuke, Hey Shikamaru." Naruto waved over to the two boys talking.

"Hey man sup?" Shikamaru was bored at this task as usual.

"How you holding up Shikamaru

"other then the fact that this show I'm supposed to host is a drag I'm fine. You?"

"Great. and Sasuke?" Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke

"Yeah Naruto que quieres?"

"Tenemos que preparar para el show esta noche. I'll stay after school here so we can reherse right."

"Yeah I know have to prepare for tonight. I will stay after school. What about you Shikamaru?"

"It's a total drag anyway but I have to stay for the overseeing of this frikkin thing. I swear it's not cool."

Just then Sasuke noticed Hinata walk over to him and the other boys.

"Ummmmm hello Naruto...hello boys..." She blushed when she greeted Naruto.

"Hey." all three spoke in unison. Hinata turned to Sasuke and looked at him rather bashfully. 'Ummmm Sasuke can I talk you to...in....private... .about tonight."

"Sure we talk over here." Sasuke and Hinata walked to a secluded corner of the room

**To Hinata and Sasuke's convo.**

"Umm Sasuke your Naruto's best friend right?

"Yeah?

"And you know he trusts you with vital things right?"

"Yeah?"

"Also I think that your very kind in helping Naruto whenever you can right?"

"Out with it woman apurate."

"I wodering...if.....you....can....see......if...Naruto is......if he...is......available?"

"Is that all? I can answer that right now. He is not taken and very interested in you. but don't say anything or he might kill me for not letting you tell himself."

"REALLY...... I feel ..weak" She fainted rather quickly on the floor. Sasuke was in the middle of reviving her when Naruto and Shikamaru ran over to see what was wrong

"Hinata whats wrong? You okay? get up!!?!! Que hiciste Sasuke?

"I didn't anything she just plopped to the floor when I mention what we are doing. I told her were doing something cool y se desmayo."

"SASUKE DON'T MENTION ME IN FRONT OF HER FROM NOW ON. You know she faints rather easily."

"Yeah only cause she is obsessed with you Naruto." Shikamaru added in a unmotivational tone. "Shut it Shikamaru you don't know that. Hey she is coming to."

Hinata opened her to see her object of affection within inches of her face. She began to turn a tomato red "Nnnnnnnnaarurururuutttttooootototototoo?" she whispered

"Hey Hinata you okay there?"

"y-y-yes- I-I-I'm f-f-fine. Th- th-th-th-ank you?'

"QUE BIEN she's alright." Naruto picked up Hinata and brushed her off "_he's....touching me.......oh.....my....GOD I think I'm gonna faint again. NO I can't mess this up."_

_"_there All clean now do me a favor M'ija and stay awake from now on okay." by then the bell had rung for school to end.

"O-o-o-kkkkay Naruto.I-i-i have to leave now.....see you at th-th-th show." Hinata left the room as well as the bystanders gossiping about the two lovebirds.

"Okay mami I'll see then you then." he waved at her. "_OH GOD HE WAVED AND GAVE ME A PET NAME!?!?! YES YES YES YES YEEEESSS!" _Hinata was jumping for joy in her mind.

"Man sometimes she is weird....Cute.....but weird....?" Naruto had his head tilted to the side.

"Oye Naruto lets start this is thing then we have to get ready."

"Wait we can't start this with out Yoshu. He is supposed to be our sound tech guy.

"I'm here guys. sorry to make ya'll wait." Yoshu and his girlfriend Yuki came into the room. Yoshu Nabaro and Yuki Kazehana were dating for a while now. He was a 3rd year and she was a 2nd year. He was a half Japanese half Hispanic boy, She a pure Japanese girl. They loved each other daily and since he was the sound tech for tonight she asked her man to see if she could help her. he gladly accepted and she was to judge the rehearsal.

"todo listo pues. hey Yuki you can sit next to me of you want I'll show how to work the booth."

"that would be great honey."

"Okay then lets get started.

**At the school for the talent show.**

Naruto and Sasuke were getting ready for the thier act. All perfomers were excellent. At their request they had Hinata and Sakura sit in the front row. they had the whole thing planned.

"You ready Sasuke? They are freak about this hombre."

"you bet Naruto. They won't know what hit 'em

At the stage Shikamaru Began to introduce Naruto and Sasuke "Our next act comes straight from the our top biligual duo Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha Singing and rapping in spanish "You are temtping me" By world famous reggeaton artists Wisin and yandel.

Just then Naruto came out and a Microphone headset and pointed to Hinata. She was shocked at the fact that he singled her out from the crowd. He went down ans took her hand ahd got her on stage with his hands clenched in her's

_[Naruto]  
Hace rato que tu mirada me está diciendo que...  
te encantaría pasar una noche llena de... jajaja...(Fuego!!!..fuego...)_

He went to behind Hinata and wrapped his arms around her waist and began to sway his body with hers from right to left. he sang his first verse  
_  
Ella sabe...  
El capitán W en sociedad con Yandel,  
ustedes saben quienes somos nosotros..._

_Me estas tentando  
hace rato que te ando velando (W, Yandel!)  
Oh oh…  
Tu cuerpo rozándome eh eh…  
estas excitándome eh eh… (Los lideres... Hey!!!)_

_Me estas tentando  
hace rato que te ando velando oh oh… (Quienes son?)  
Tu cuerpo rozándome eh eh… (Tú sabes quienes son)  
estas excitandome eh eh…_

When Naruto stopped his verse out came Sasuke pointing at Sakura and beckoning her over. Feeling her legs move by themselves she went up and Sasuke Imitated Naruto actions. Letting the beat take her over she began to move her hips and Sasuke as rapped his first verse.

_[Sasuke]  
Hey…  
permiso_

_Mi caramelo se suelta el pelo  
dale ron con hielo (Bla!)  
Dale rompe el suelo (Pum pow!)  
Estamos ready pal duelo  
El cuello le pelo, ella esta en celo  
Ella es la reina del party (Tu sabe')  
Como gata vulgary  
Dale somebody at it (Bla!)  
Al novio tuyo déjalo jugando Atari (Pum pum!)  
Dale pal party  
Modela no me des gabela  
Y déjame entrarle por encima de tu tela  
Llego el tiburón a comerse la sirena (Pum pum!)  
Dale nena  
_

Naruto felt Hinata's hand in the back of his head as she Moved her body to the beat. Never getting out of tempo he followed her every step of the way. he tightened his grip as he sang his next verse.

_[Naruto]  
Me estas tentando (Hey…)  
hace rato que te ando velando (Tu sabe')  
Oh oh…  
Tu cuerpo rozándome eh eh…  
estas excitándome eh eh…_

_Me estas tentando (Hey…)  
hace rato que te ando velando oh oh…  
Tu cuerpo rozándome eh eh…  
estas excitandome eh eh…_

_Que violento  
Cuando te pegas a mi cuerpo lento(estoy mirandote desde hace rato...)  
Cuando suspiras y me das de tu aliento oh oh…  
No te miento oh oh… (Tu sabe')  
Que sediento oh oh…  
Me siento oh oh…  
_

Sasuke gave Sakura a twirl and put her closer to be face to face. he wanted to see her face as he rapped out his next verse, his eyes never breaking contact.

She could barely get herself together as she felt the urge to kiss him right then. She desperately fought the urge as Sasuke started his final verse.

_[Sasuke]  
W!!!  
Llegó el tiguere de bengala  
Más rápido que una bala  
Relájate ponte cómoda inhala y exhala (Aja!)  
Con este ritmo tienes que bailar la lambada  
Dale mete presión, coraje y sube la escala (Duro!)  
Con esta maleta, maquillaje y la chancleta  
El pantalón apretado guayando en una loseta  
Mami llegó tu doctor a darte la receta, aprieta! (Duro!)_

Naruto started to flip Hinata put his body close to her and Hinata fought the feeling to faint VERY HARD. She didn't want to mess this up.,Not now. She let Naruto get within inches as he sang his final verse

_[Naruto]  
Me estas tentando (Aja!)  
hace rato que te ando velando (Los lideres)  
Oh oh…  
Tu cuerpo rozándome eh eh…  
estas excitándome eh eh…_

_Me estas tentando  
hace rato que te ando velando (No estes fronteando conmigo)  
Oh oh…  
Tu cuerpo rozándome eh eh… (Aja!)  
estas excitandome eh eh…_

_Que violento  
Cuando te pegas a mi cuerpo lento  
Cuando suspiras y me das de tu aliento oh oh…  
No te miento oh oh… (Aja!)  
Que sediento oh oh…  
Me siento oh oh…_

The song ended and both men gave the girls a passionate kiss. At that moment Hinata pushed Naruto to the floor as the crowd roared for an encore. Naruto was the first to break his kiss with Hinata.

" Hinata I never read your note. only cause I knew what it said. I know how you feel about me and this was song was to tell you that I'm have had enough of your teasing. Hinata I want you and no one else.

Will you give yourself to me and me only?"

"YES NARUTO YES YESEHESSS I LOVE SO MUCH NARUTO!" she resume her kiss with Naruto but with such ferocity he could not help but get taken away by it. It was Sasuke to break what his kiss with Sakura next.

"Sakura I-" Sakura just put her finger on his lips.

"I know Sasuke....I know..... Just kiss me okay." She put her lips with his removing her finger in the process. Just then the curtain closed as the audience gave out a big awe.

after the show Naruto took Hinata to his house. His mom was not home and his Business running dad was out for another trip so he as by himself. Sasuke also went to Sakura's house which was right across from Naruto's. All four decided to have a rather pleasant sleep over if you know what I mean (AWWW YEAH BABY).

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well my first one shot is complete and It was more the 3k words. WOO! Again if want to have the english translation just drop a review and Ill send it to ya. Also if you are a subcriber of my other story I will write the next chap maybe later on today. I figured how the Katsura girl is gonna die. Till then PACE. Also go check out my playlist site to check out other songs that I have. If get enough I will make a inverse sequel to this. who knows. after I finish my fox boy story first of course. The site is listed below

www. play list . com / Demonlist (Just take out the spaces and your good.)


End file.
